Jeice
How Jeice joined the Tourney Jeice is from a planet located in the same planetary system as Salza's home planet, Coola No. 98. Also, the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 states that Jeice and Salza are of the same race. Like the other members of the Ginyu Force, Jeice's special powers originated during his childhood: Jeice was a pitcher in the Galactic Little League, and it is there that he developed the Crusher Ball as his special technique. Soon, while Salza became the leader of Cooler's Armored Squadron, Jeice was recruited in the Ginyu Force led by Captain Ginyu. Jeice has a rivalry with Salza, the two arguing about things like who is the better fighter and who is better looking. On a mission for Frieza, Jeice spotted a blackjack table with Setzer Gabbiani as the dealer. After being tricked into going over 21, Jeice hoped to find a way to beat his skullduggery. How to unlock *Clear Beer Bottle Cut level 1 with fifty different characters. *Play 1834 matches For both methods, you must fight Jeice at Planet Namek. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 975 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Jeice, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smahs Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Red Magma of the Ginyu Force and Burter's partner, Jeice!" He will be seen left of M1 Astray, right of Koala, below Isfan and above Mirajane. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Jeice stands with his upper body leaned left and his left fist raised. After the announcer calls his name Jeice kneels and raises his hands as the camera zooms saying "Don't play stupid with me!" Special Moves Crusher Ball (Neutral) Jeice palces his left hand above his head and shouts his technique's name while throwing a red energy sphere. Crasher Cannon (Side) Jeice shoots a red beam of energy from his right index finger. Red Giant (Up) Jeice flies into the air with a four-hit spinning kick. Explosive Wave (Down) Creates a small wave of fire around Jeice. You'll Never Match Me! (Hyper Smash) Jeice holds his hands to his sides and charges two red energy spheres. Then, he puts his hands forward and fires a barrage of energy waves against the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. Crusher Volcano (Final Smash) After striking a Fighting Pose, Jeice says "You're finished!" as he creates six Crusher Balls and with High speed movement hits them in quick succession at the opponent, then finish the attack with a bigger single fiery Crusher Ball. Victory Animations #Jeice lowers his his fists, then leans left and raises his left fist over his body saying "You should know to to tangle with the Ginyu Force!" #Jeice flips, then kneels and raises his wrists then says "Hey you, try doing this pose for me!" #Jeice charges red ki, then does a spin kick and spreads his palms, blasting ki blasts and says "You never had a chance." On-Screen Appearance Jeice flies down and goes into his Fighting Pose saying "Feel the power of the Ginyu Force, JEICE!" then goes into his fighting stance. Trivia *Jeice's rival is the gambling over of the Blackjack airship, Setzer Gabbiani and his second rival is Rick X2. *Jeice shares his English voice actor with Abel, Huey, Jiang Wei, and Rob Lucci. *Jeice shares his Japanese voice actor with Steely Dan, Sima Zhao, Bat and Cody Travers. *Jeice shares his French voice actor with Parakarry, Spire, Yazan Gable (in the Hambrabi, the Skull, Aloysius "Snuffy" Snuffleupagus, Jake the Polar Bear, Strider Hien, Shadow the Hedgehog, Chen Gong, Smoke, Alidar Jarok, Souichiro Nagi and Kurtis Stryker. *Jeice shares his Arabic voice actor with Cui, Shachi, Dangoro, Geki, Aokiji, Ryuhaku Todoh, Jann Lee, Zochi, Xiahou Yuan, Abomination, Crocodile, Ikkaku Madarame, Ichimatsu, Axel and Tizoc. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters